La Segadora de Laguz
by pit rjul
Summary: Historia situada entre los eventos de Mega Man X3 y X4.
1. Prólogo.

Hace años, la Isla Laguz era habitada por humanos, quienes buscaban refugio de las terribles Guerras Maverick. El sufrimiento en el escenario de las masacres no tenía par, eso estaba claro incluso para los que no habían puesto un pie en el campo de batalla, y aún cuando no todos los días se veía sangre derramada, el simple olor a metal fundido hace temblar a muchos hoy en día.

Sin embargo, la devastación tarde o temprano llegaría a la Isla que había servido de luz de esperanza para una población considerable.

Un día como cualquier otro, los distintos asentamientos humanos seguían su rutina diaria, trabajando para asegurar su supervivencia como en los inicios de las primeras civilizaciones, pero hubo un evento fatídico que nadie notó en ese instante. No era para nada raro ver Reploids en el cotidiano paisaje, sin embargo, ambas "especies" se evitaban entre si, cumpliendo un tratado de paz silencioso, hasta que llegó una Reploid diferente a la mayoría. Entre la población de Ceratanium era conocida como "La Bruja de la Escencia", título que se ganó gracias a sus incontables investigaciones y experimentos que llevaba a cabo relacionados al sentido de la vida, el alma y demás significados de dudosa existencia.

Por si sola, no era más que una lunatica que compartía hogar con sus semejantes, pero nadie vio la posibilidad de que se encontrará con alguien que pudiera comprender sus ambiciones. Aquella persona no podría ser menos emblemática para la comunidad pacifista de los Reploids.

La reconocida "Bruja" se encontraba en una planicie, recolectando una interesante planta que tenía componentes muy curiosos, los cuales le daban una "personalidad" única a cada ejemplar. El atardecer no contrastaba para nada con la científica de oscuro diseño, sobre todo por el interesante efecto visual que las "Eco dell'anima" (la planta en cuestión) creaban.

En la peculiar escena, 2 investigadores hicieron acto de aparición, de la forma más excéntrica posible, debido a que sus propias creencias lo ameritaban, después de todo, ¿De qué sirve aterrizar una nave de última tecnologia si no lo haces con estilo?

Estos investigadores se bajaron de la nave con peculiar forma de abeja (Que se debería usar para transporte de armas) y miraron a su alrededor, cruzando miradas con la Bruja, acercándose a ella y formulando sus dudas profesionales antes que nada.

_-Hola. ¿Le molesta si hacemos investigación de campo aquí?-_

_-No me importa lo que hagan.-_

La seca respuesta dejo pensativo al Reploid morado con detalles dorados, pero no podía sencillamente dejar aquella conversación así nada más, y su compañera de armadura color rosa lo sabía muy bien, así que sólo dejó las cosas fluir.

_-Bueno, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. Tal vez estamos investigando áreas similares, de ser así, no nos importaría compartir nuestros datos con usted.-_

_-Dudo que compartamos siquiera algún dato que me beneficie.-_

_-¿Entonces no le interesa nada que tenga ver con el DNA? Me parece extraño, tomando en cuenta los ejemplares tan peculiares que lleva ahí.-_

La Bruja lo pensó detenidamente, pero no se veía muy segura sobre lo que le interesaba y lo que no.

_-Supongo que podría darle una oportunidad. Espero que no desperdicien mi tiempo.-_

El investigador masculino hizo una señal, y su compañera sacó una pequeña mesa y un juego de té de inmediato, todo esto con una expresión que gritaba visualmente "Aquí vamos de nuevo".

Los 3 tomaron asiento, y el par extranjero empezó a mostrarle los platos fuertes de su investigación.

_-Para empezar, le presentaré la principal "fuente" de mis conocimientos.-_

Aquel académico Reploid masculino se veía extrañamente confiado en un casco dorado con una gema roja en la frente. Era una pieza de herrería muy particular... Y aún con pocos conocimientos, puedo deducir que es muy valiosa.

_-Este es el Hyper Helmet. Este objeto forma parte de la colección de tesoros a base del acoso que mi compañero práctica hacia una "persona" muy particular...-_

La Reploid rosa se estremeció un poco por el comentario, así que tomó la explicación en sus manos para no que no ocurrieran más incidentes con las expresiones que su colega podría utilizar.

_-Emm, este es un casco muy particular. Contiene una cantidad de datos increíble, y en base distintas investigaciones descubrimos que para que el estado del casco sea así de bueno y útil, el portador debe llevar a cabo una cantidad considerable de acciones, pero lo que más influye son sus desiciones.-_

Y justo como un equipo universitario desarrollando una tesis, siguieron explicando por turnos.

_-Y se preguntará, ¿Pero acaso esto tiene algo de único? Pues déjeme decirle que sí, está pieza sólo puede ser ejecutada por la personalidad de cierto inviduo. Es decir, sólo funciona con el DNA específico, y según este, trabajará con mayor o menor insistencia.-_

_-Supongo que no le parecerá lo más impresionante del mundo, pero este objeto es el pilar de la investigación de nuestras vidas... Y gracias a el, también logramos hacer está increíble arma.-_

La investigadora extranjera le mostró a la bruja una lanza de colores apagados, que podrían ser mejor descritos por "escalas de grises". Y en base a lo que ella decía, era un arma increíble.

_-Parece que no es lo que estoy buscando. Yo no quiero nada que tenga ver con las guerras ni las armas.-_

Finalmente hablo desganada.

La bruja se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de darse la vuelta, el investigador masculino tomó el anticuada arma y la acerco a gran velocidad al cuello de la bruja.

_-Parece que no me está entiendendo. ¿No es acaso de su interés todo lo que tenga que ver con el "alma"?-_

Ella no supo reaccionar... Pero su mirada indicaba que el filo de aquella Lanza le mostró algo increíble, probablemente una visión muy cercana a su muerte.

_-Eso... ¿Cómo lo hiciste..?-_

_-El DNA es una materia prima impresionante, y me gustaría que en específico usted ponga sus ojos sobre ella.-_

Con una comunicación corporal impecable, el investigador masculino señaló a su compañera que era momento de sacar la artillería pesada. En seguida, ella subió a la nave, para después sacar un pequeño portafolio. Acto seguido, liberó a la Reploid de gran potencial.

La Bruja no espero mucho y lo abrió, encontrándose con un extraño cristal rojo adentro.

_-¿Me quieres mostrar un experimento? Yo sólo veo una unidad de carga de 2da generación común y corriente.-_

_-Eso lo define usted. Yo sólo vine a entregarle esta reliquia, que en las manos correctas, puede incluso crear un mundo nuevo.-_

Dándole los últimos vistazos, la Reploid de colores oscuros dejó la piedra preciosa de dudosas capacidades de nuevo en su ranura y cerró el portafolios.

_-¿Cuál es el precio?-_

_-Ninguno. De hecho la "Soul Eraser" tambien es suya.-_

_-Entrar en detalles no se te da bien, ¿Cierto? Supongo que sólo lo aceptaré.-_

_-Jeje, parece que entiende muy bien.-_

_-Como sea, sólo quiero saber, quien me proporciona esta peculiar materia prima.-_

_-Soy Gate, y ella es mi colega, Alia.-_

_-Me llamo Berkana. Y ahora, no tengo tiempo para ustedes. Tengo trabajo que hacer.-_

Sin más, cada uno de los científicos retomó su camino y actividades, para probablemente nunca encontrarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, ese simple encuentro desencadenaría por sí solo una inmensa destrucción...

Ese día presencié el nacimiento de un proyecto que destruiría tantas vidas como estrellas en el cielo, contaminando con resentimiento todo lo que se relacionara con él. No pude hacer nada al respecto, y eso mando por el drenaje todas las posibilidades de crecer codo con codo con los míos, y eso es un tormento que no me dejara disfrutar lo poco de vida que a día de hoy puedo presumir frente a todas las tumbas de mis semenjantes.

**_Y justo después, vuelvo a despertar..._**


	2. En camino a la perdición

Todos los días la sensación de confusión es guiada por aquel recuerdo de hace 5 años que se enfrasca tanto en mis sueños.

Actualmente, las cosas han tomado un rumbo completamente diferente, pero aún así, es difícil dejar un evento tan importante atrás.

Con monologos matutinos de por medio, me siento sobre mi cama improvisada formada por distintas telas mal agrupadas, y miró alrededor buscando entre el frondoso laberinto de árboles a mi principal fuente de energía. Por más que analizó mi entorno, no diferencio a mi objetivo, así que sólo me limitare a guardar mi "campamento".

Al terminar, de enseguida miró aburrida alrededor, pero el ambiente en poco o nada ha cambiado.

_-Parece que desayunare tarde hoy tambien.-_

Dispuesta a localizar a mi recolector, me adentro en el laberintico bosque. Pese a tan sólo tener 17, conozco casi a la perfección esta porción de ecosistemas custodiada por mar, lo que me hace ubicar con facilidad a mi despistado compañero todos los días, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

_-Hey, Tango.-_

Tan sólo 2 minutos caminando me bastaron para capturar a aquel carismático gato robótico. Al parecer la mascota de metal sólo sabía perder el tiempo, puesto que lo encontré jugando con una mariposa.

_\- No se que voy a hacer contigo... Pero bueno, ¿Mínimo conseguiste el desayuno?-_

El particular animal señaló a un pequeño grupo de frutas de buena apariencia. Apreciar aquellos alimentos me causó la sensación de un buen inicio de día, dandome una frescura matinal ideal para desayunar.

A la par que muerdo una fruta del montón, estoy sacando un instrumento de ubicación indispensable para mi vida de la mochila gigante a mis espaldas.

_-Tango, parece que nuestro objetivo está más cerca de lo que pensamos.-_

Al alzar mi confiable mapa de la isla ante mi, puedo ver con claridad algunos indicios de una zona nunca antes explorada, y por ende, una intrigante área que atrae fuertemente mi atención.

_\- ¡La tumba de Illumina!¡Ya estamos cerca de ella!-_

La cúspide de mi aventura se encontraba en ese tétrico y misterioso albergue de almas Reploids. Tango y yo hemos explorado casi todas las construcciones importantes de Laguz, ese siempre ha sido el único propósito de continuar con vida para ambos, aunque principalmente es mi propósito personal.

El hecho de que hayamos llegado tan lejos me conmueve enormemente, junto al gato vago que me acompaña he vivido una cantidad considerable de cosas. Y ahora, estamos por descubrir lo que probablemente sería la última señal de "vida" que se podría encontrar en esta Isla desierta, lo que tambien sería mi última esperanza de interactuar nuevamente con otra persona.

Lo tentador que suena la experiencia de encontrar a alguien más después de 5 años de soledad casi absoluta, opaca demasiado el tétrico escenario en que mi infantil ilusión se desarrolla.

Pero, dejando los sentimentalismos de lado, tengo que centrarme en las pistas que en nuestro viaje hemos recolectado.

_-Veamos... Aquí están las 4 piezas de la runa.-_

Saque de mi mochila 4 mensajes incompletos tallados en piedra. El primero de ellos muestra una figura gigante "defendiendo" lo que parece un extraño laboratorio químico.

_\- Cuando era niña, en mi aldea era muy popular la historia del gran Ilumina. Un Reploid que fue creado con el único propósito de servir a su amo, un tal Infinity Mijinion.-_

El segundo trozo de la runa muestra a la misma figura luchando contra lo que parecen ser robots, y justo detrás de la figura gigante se encuentran unos pequeños recipientes similares a los que se usan en un laboratorio.

_\- Mijinion le encargó a Illumina la tarea de proteger unas pequeñas criaturas llamadas "Invatroids", las cuales provenían de algún planeta lejano o algo así, y estaban siendo investigadas para ser posiblemente clonadas en un futuro. Por desgracia, una organización Reploid externa supo al respecto y decidió matar a las criaturas por miedo a su probable hostilidad. Lo peor de la historia es que dichos ejemplares sólo eran bebés.-_

En el tercer dibujo se muestran a los recipientes destrozados, y la figura gigante horriblemente deformada, mientras los individuos de la imagen anterior se les ve alzando los pulgares unos a los otros.

-_Pese a desconocer completamente las cualidades de las criaturas, dicha organización las mató sin piedad alguna... Y aún cuando Illumina las protegió hasta el último aliento, nadie reconoció su esfuerzo, ni intento comprender por qué defendía a los Invatroids. Sencillamente lo tacharon de un monstruo que hacía de guardia para la amenaza. Es increíble que a día de hoy no haya una consideración para la postura de otras personas...-_

La última pieza del rompecabezas muestra al cadáver de la figura gigante ser transportada por algunas naves a unas ruinas, y a un lado aparecía un pequeño esquema de una isla con una curiosa montaña en el centro.

_\- Se dice que Mijinion apreciaba demasiado a ese Repliod, y al verlo caer, envió a algunos compañeros suyos para que lo llevarán a un lugar donde el cadáver de Ilumina pudiera descansar en paz... Lo habría hecho el mismo, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la misma organización que eliminó a su querida creación, fuera tras el.-_

Los 4 fragmentos unidos forman a una runa circular de lectura occidental. Cerca del vértice individual de cada parte, se logra ver un símbolo tallado, y al estar unidos es apreciable su significado.

_-Muchos piensan que Illumina hizo más de lo que todos pensaron. Es creencia popular que él ocultó uno de los Invatroids en su cuerpo, y por esa razón vino a parar a un lugar tan lejano como Laguz. Nadie pudo comprobar la veracidad de ello, pero... Aun cuando sólo haya sido un mito sin ningún fundamento, yo confío en que cargo con el espíritu de todo mi pueblo para comprobarlo.-_

Pese a que me cueste aceptarlo, me siento terriblemente nerviosa. No puedo mantener una expresión decidida frente a la posibilidad de no encontrar nada después de esta larga busqueda...

Pero, no puedo ponerme así. Tango está a mi lado, no estoy sola. A diferencia de Illumina, no tengo una cuenta regresiva pisandome los talones. Si es necesario dar un paso cada mil años para lograr mi objetivo, voy a hacerlo. No importa lo que pasé... Aunque, pensar en esto me hace preguntarme si de verdad soy tan perseverante como me obligó a imaginarme a mi misma...

_-Supongo que no importa... Tango, ¿Estamos lejos de el punto de colisión?-_

El punto de colisión es la entrada a la Tumba de Illumina. Ó por lo menos, así lo llamamos, debido a que, según la runa en mis manos y a algunos escritos en construcciones que encontramos anteriormente, dicha entrada distorsiona los biomas y los une en uno solo.

Tango se encarga de hacer los pesados cálculos matemáticos para definir el tiempo que necesitaremos para llegar a nuestro destino. De esta manera, tan sólo en 2 segundos ya tiene escrita en el suelo la cantidad de tiempo que necesitaremos para llegar a nuestro objetivo.

_-¿1 hora? No pensé que estaríamos tan cerca... Pero no nos queda de otra más que avanzar.-_

Una hora es el tiempo suficiente para dejar mis preocupaciones de lado, el problema, por supuesto es, ¿Cómo?

Cuento con un ecosistema perfecto para dejar mis dudas de lado, pero por alguna razón no tengo ninguna intención de interactuar con la naturaleza para distraer mi falta de voluntad.

-Como sea, vamonos.-

Comenzamos a caminar sin ninguna idea clara. Un momento tan motivacional como este no puede alejarse de su acompañamiento de Lore, ¿Cierto? Así que, creo que sólo dejaré la nostalgia fluir.

-Es realmente increíble por todo lo que hemos pasado... Tango, ¿Te importaría si vuelvo a contarte mi historia?-

El gato a mi lado no hizo ninguna seña particular, pero dejó escapar un ruidoso "Meowht", lo cual no se si tomarlo como afirmación, pero iba a contarle mi travesía de todas formas.

-Sabia que ibas a querer escucharme, jeje.-

La agradable brisa matutina me llena de melancolía por su ritmo tan calido.

-Veamos... El inicio de mi viaje data de hace unos 5 años atrás, cuando aún había habitantes en la Isla. Mi familia era bastante cariñosa, al igual que todos nuestros vecinos. Era un ambiente muy pacífico y lo amaba. Aunque, bueno, eso no iba a durar mucho. Para mi desgracia, jamás vi esa posibilidad hasta el día en que todos sólo desaparecieron.-

Tango me miró algo confundido frente a mis palabras, lo cual demuestra su enorme despiste, pues le he contado está historia cada vez que tengo oportunidad desde que nos conocimos.

-Al despertar ese día no había nadie en el asentamiento... Algo terriblemente extraño tomando en cuenta las numerosas actividades que se llevaban a cabo. Me quedé unos días pensando que alguien iría por mi, o que sencillamente una persona pasaría por ahí y podría preguntarle que ocurrió. Supongo que en este punto sobra decir que me harté de esperar y me fui por mi cuenta a buscar un nuevo refugio y comida, y por supuesto, a alguien que pudiera darme indicaciones del incidente que me dejó sola.-

En este punto de la historia casi siempre me quedo sin aliento. A día de hoy me es difícil aceptar que ocurrió algo tan precipitado.

-Todo después de ahí fue realmente confuso... Tan sólo imagina, sólo un día caminar a la nada, esperando que algo bueno pasé, sin ninguna garantía de que vaya a ocurrir. Lo único que me hacía reaccionar, eran mis necesidades básicas, las cuales pude cuidar bien por la manera en que mis padres me enseñaron a sobrevivir. Una semana pasé sin ver nada que no fuera vegetación exagerada... Hasta que encontré la edificación más reconocida por la comunidad Repliod.-

Conforme avanzamos, me doy cuenta que poco a poco aquellos árboles rebozantes de vida que me brindaron hace poco una sensación fresca y placentera, estan siendo reemplazados por interpretaciones mecánicas de los anteriores, marcando la primera señal de acercamiento al misterioso objetivo que se encuentra puntuado en mi mapa.

_-Ahí encontré un Reploid llamado Magna Centipede. Él era realmente extraño... no sólo su apariencia, bueno, no tengo nada en contra de los Cienpies, pero no era para nada agradable su diseño en específico... Bueno, como sea, el me habló sobre la historia de aquel edificio, llamado "The Babel Tower", en el cual, por lo que pude entender, servía de refugio y hogar para todos los Reploids, con la única condición de no acercarse a los humanos._

_¿Por que? No me quiso decir, pero yo supongo que para que no tuvieran disputas en las distintas comunidades. También me habló que la Torre amaneció completamente vacía unos días antes de que yo llegará, algo muy irregular... Pero, en contraste con mi aldea, no era algo tan raro.-_

Desde hace poco estoy sintiendo un extraño clima; el cielo está fragmentado en partes oscuras y otras luminosas. La temperatura desciende en ocasiones, y sube en otras... De hecho, creo que hace poco sentí unas gotas de agua caer en mi cabeza.

¿Será que he perdido el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al Punto de Colisión, o sencillamente estoy tan envuelta en el pasado que mis sensaciones estan confundidas por mis recuerdos..?

_-Habrá sido un tipo extraño, pero por alguna razón, me dolió que al día siguiente desapareciera. Aunque, por suerte, ese mismo día te conocí, Tango. Sin embargo, me queda muy marcado el hecho de que ese Reploid por alguna razón me llamaba "semilla", incluso hubiera aceptado que me dijiera mocosa, pero ese era otro nivel... Y el hecho de que se haya esfumado de la nada, me deja mucho en que pensar... Sólo se me ocurre que "algo" más grande que mi existencia tenía el capricho de ver desaparecer a una Isla entera, sino, no encuentro más lógica al incidente.-_

Y entre relatos y leyendas, finalmente llegamos a nuestro objetivo. Explicarlo no es sencillo, pero aquí vemos claramente como una llanura, un desierto, un bosque, y un ecosistema helado, se conectaban en un sólo punto, recordandome a cierta aventura cúbica que todos alguna vez experimentamos.

-_Pues parece que aquí estamos... Esto me pone realmente nostálgica, ¿Sabes? Me hace recordar aquella vez que fuimos a la "Fortress Tower" donde perseguimos la pista de los escarabajos hermanos, lástima que no encontramos nada... O también cuando encontramos esas extrañas cuchillas similares a las que Magna Centipede utilizaba junto a esas púas de Camaleon, en las "Recon Base Ruins". ¿Lo recuerdas? En ese tiempo había animales vivos en la Isla...-_

Llegamos antes de lo pensado, y no estoy segura si eso fue debido a mi ansiedad al caminar a 3 veces de mi velocidad normal, o sencillamente Tango se equivocó. Sea cual fuera el caso, nos encontramos parados frente a una placa de piedra con algunas palabras grabadas en ella, y está, se encuentra estratégicamente colocada en el punto donde se unen los cuatro ecosistemas que me acompañaron en mi dulce caminata matutina.

Antes de intentar cualquier cosa, saque los elementos vitales para mi expedición de mi mochila, y los introduje en una bolsa para viaje, más adecuada para estos casos. Después amarre la mochila a un árbol cercano, para que no ocurran "incidentes" mientras no estoy para cuidarla.

Al hacer los preparativos necesarios, estoy leyendo el mensaje grabado en la particular placa de piedra en el suelo.

_\- "Aquellos que gozan de verdadera personalidad, son los único que tendrán garantía de pasar" -_

Recitando este melódico verso, me estoy pertacando que tiene una ranura circular en el centro, donde casualmente encaja perfectamente cierta runa...

_-Tango, ¿Estás listo?-_

Como toda persona con un poco de sentido común, tome el mensaje de piedra que nos convocó hasta aquí, y lo coloque en su lógico pedestal.

_-Ahora debería pasar algo... ¿Cierto..?-_

La placa no reacciona en absoluto, tal vez debería intentar algo diferente. Así que, como buena experta en logística, me estoy dedicando a golpearla barrera que me impide llegar a mi objetivo.

_-No parece funcionar... Espera, ¿Qué es eso?-_

Viendo que el enterrado mensaje hacia caso omiso de mis esfuerzos, decidí fijarme en algo más alejado de la peculiar barrera que impide mi acceso a mi objetivo. Específicamente, el ambiente frío y montañoso fue el que marcó mi principal punto de interés, pues en su sobre su magnífica y característica nieve que reemplaza a las plantas de l suelo, hay una caja de considerable tamaño, aguardando ahí como si nada.

_-Oh, que oportuno. Tango, las provisiones llegaron.-_

A lo largo de los años, me he dado cuenta que diversas naves dejan caer estás cajas llenas de distintos víveres. Al parecer son mandadas por la Repliforce o los Maverick Hunters, lo que demuestra lo mucho que trabajan para mantener a los humanos a salvo. Pero al parecer desconocen que ya nadie vive en esta Isla más que yo, aunque no es el todo malo, gracias a ellos puedo tener una digna vestimenta.

Recién al abrir la caja, me encuentro con una rara combinación de objetos. Estas suelen tener en su interior una ropa adecuada al clima de la zona que se predice como su destino, algunos alimentos claves para no desarrollar enfermedades, antibióticos, y tal vez algunos instrumentos de cocina. Lo extraño es que aquí no hay ninguna congruencia entre el interior de la caja y el ambiente seleccionado, sin mencionar las particulares vestimentas.

En el primer conjunto de ropa, encontré unos mini shorts de color verde limón, una blusa de manga larga de patron a rayas variando entre los colores mostaza claro y rosa oscuro, las cuales terminaban en guantes sin cobertura para los dedos, y una extraña chaqueta de mangas cortas color rosa con un estampado de nota musical en el pecho izquierdo, y una capucha adornada por orejas de algún animal, muy similares a las de un oso o las de cierta rana cibernética. En pocas palabras, un Cosplay en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Los demás conjuntos, estaban más de acuerdo en la combinación de colores, e incluso en la propia comodidad del propio atuendo, y pese a que el primero era la única vestimenta que podía verse bien en una chica, quise estar más cómoda para la ocasión, así que opte por un pantalón deportivo color negro, y una playera lisa blanca.

Para poder cambiarme a mis anchas, tuve que alejar a Tango lo más posible de mi ocultandome detrás de un árbol. Sobra explicar la incomodidad de la maniobra.

_\- Eres un gato muy molesto algunas veces... Desgraciadamente, también muy adorable en otras.-_

Mientras cargo a Tango entre mis brazos y lo acaricio, también estoy intentando descifrar la manera de profanar la Tumba de aquel héroe legendario. Pero, tan sólo me estoy quebrando la cabeza, pues de todas formas, si está es una entrada, ¿De qué manera se abriría si es que pudiera..?

Aunque, a todo esto, ¿Cuál era la frase escrita en la placa?

_\- "Aquellos que gozan de verdades personalidad, son los únicos que tendrán garantía de pasar"_

La frase es muy extraña... Pero, creo que se me ocurre algo.-

¿Qué hace especial a una persona? Su personalidad, por supuesto. El problema es, ¿Cómo demostrar ese aspecto?

Hay una cantidad considerable de cosas que alguien puede hacer para ello, desde la simpleza de la comunicación oral hasta el complicado desarrollo de medios audiovisuales en base a la determinación de su creador.

Y aunque todo lo anterior suena muy tentador de utilizar para resolver el acertijo, creo que aprovecharé está oportunidad para hacer algo más personal. Sólo necesito mi preciado cuaderno de dibujos.

¿Cuál personaje sería el adecuado para está tarea...? Pues si es reflejante de mi personalidad, mi primer personaje es perfecto para eso.

Debido a que no hay otra manera lógica de "mostrarle" el dibujo a la placa de piedra en el suelo, sólo la coloque sobre ella.

-Supongo que fui muy tonta al pensar que funcionaría.-

Contra toda expectativa, mis locas ideas dieron sus frutos, y cual tapa de alcantarilla, la placa fue removida por alguna fuerza externa, y también haciendo mi querido cuaderno a un lado, pero lo guarde de inmediato.

_-Okay... Debo admitir que me sorprende que mis tonterías tuvieran algo bueno que ofrecer.-_

Sin más dilación me dirijo a la abertura en el suelo, pero me doy cuenta que debo regresar a mi mochila por algo primordial.

_\- Oh cierto, me ayudaría mucho poder ejecutar una Triangular Kick.-_

Sin más por hacer, cambie mi calzado regular por mis confiables botas antiderrapamtes de color azul con detalles celestes, y observe con cuidado el interior del agujero que estaba ocultado tras la pesada placa de piedra.

_-Esta muy oscuro.-_

Para tener una mejor rango visual aleje un poco a Tango de mi, y me acerqué ligeramente al agujero.

No noto absolutamente de nada, tal vez debería acercarme más...


End file.
